Instincts
by Lady Ashiru
Summary: Yoko wants to search for his old mate, and Kurama's starting to listen but doesn't want to, because a new student caught his eye. It's youkai mating season with a new moon. The guys, minus Kuwabaka, and Yuikina find their true love.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: _I don't own YYH_

Instincts

_By: Lady Ashiru_

Prologue

Our story begins in the Maikai, or Demon Realm, where two ordinary lovers, well for Maikai, sat in a tree, holding each other, looking up at the stars.

"_Yoko?" "Mhmm?" "Promise me something." "What is that, kio?" "Promise me that you will never leave me." A man with silver hair, fox ears, a fox tail, and golden eyes looked down at his mate in his arms. "I promise, I will never leave you." With those words he claimed her lips as his in a passionate display of love for her, which knowing the very seducing Yoko Kurama, who just happened to be the male kitsune in our little love story, a kiss lead to more adult themes._

Kurama's POV-

(Yoko, what was that?)

'That, little Suichi, was one of my many memories of my mate.'

(Well, stop it! Ashley's asleep in the next room, I'd be very embarrassed if she heard me moaning.'

'Oh, fine. But you owe me!' With that as his last thought, the infamous kitsune thief, Yoko Kurama, left into the deep recesses of Suichi's mind to 'sleep.'

Unknown to them, that someone very close to Suichi Minamino had the very same dream. They didn't know it, but mates long separated were about to be reunited in the most unusual of ways.


	2. So It begins

Instincts

_By: Lady Ashiru_

Chapter 1: So it Begins

"Botan!" "Yes, sir?" A girl with blue hair and pink eyes came bouncing into the office of Koenma, Prince of Reikai, after being summoned. The said prince turned out to be no more than his favorite nickname from our favorite Spirit Detective, a toddler. "Fetch me the Tentai except for Kuwabara, and also Keiko and Yukina. But before you bring them here, have Hiei track down a youkai by the name of Ashiru. Make sure that Hiei doesn't tell Kurama about this though. Then after they get here, put Ashiru around the corner so the Tentai, especially Kurama, don't see her when they leave my office to stay in separate rooms in the palace, then she can come in." Boton then left Koenma to his _tough_ job of stamping papers and went through a portal that led to Ningenki. (Human World)


	3. Crisis of the New Moon

Instincts

_By: Lady Ashiru_

Chapter 2: New Moon Crisis

'Just dump her so we can go look for Ashiru'

(No. I like this girl from America. Mating season is coming up soon, and I want to spend as much time with her as I can.)

'What do you mean by that,' Yoko question with a very curious look on his face.

"Suichi?" A brunette girl with eyes the color of the ocean turned to the boy she was speaking to, which happened to be the same guy that was talking to the infamous kitsune thief, Yoko Kurama, in his mind while trying not to ignore her. "Yes?"

"As much as I like walking slowly, your fan club told me a few days ago that if I didn't stay away from you I would regret it, and with the way their catching up, I think their going to try to keep their promise. So we'd better start running. Unless you want to be mauled by these girls?" "I agree. Let's get out of here." They ran until they lost the fan club which was pretty simple to do since the girls all had stars in their eyes.

(Yoko, I want to tell her about me, but she might not even like me, so I decided to have Koenma find Ashiru for you.) Kurama thought with resolution.

Koenma wants us at his office now, and what's strange is that he didn't call for Kuwabaka, but instead he called Yukina and Keiko. If Koenma puts Yukina in harms way, I'll personally kill him. They're at the park, but I have a little something to do before I go. Hiei then cut the mind link which got Kurama curious. Hiei always explained everything to him.

With a heavy heart Kurama walked Ashley home then to the park and met Botan. Botan saw Kurama coming from a mile away, which is pretty easy because of his hair. Since she'd always liked Kurama as more than a friend she ran up to him to talk to him. "Hey Botan. Could you just open the portal? I have something I need to do before it's too late." That was Kurama's glum greeting, which caught everybody off guard. Normally he was calm and collected. Seeing how sad her friend was she immediately opened a portal to Koenma's office. Hiei and Ashiru showed up as soon as everyone else, except Botan, had gone through the portal. She sent Hiei through the portal and closed it.

"What does that little brat want? Does he want to screw my reincarnated life up more, seeing as I was separated from my mate when I died?" "I assure you, Ashiru, I have no idea what he wants." With that Boton opened a portal right down the hall from Koenma's office. The Tentai sensed it but figured that it was just Botan.

When Hiei got to Koenma's office he received a 'well?' look from Koenma. Hiei just nodded his head, much to the pleasure of Koenma and displeasure of the Tentai.

"Well, now that I have every one here that's involved in this and the love of their life," he paused and looked at Yusuke and Kieko then continued. "Can you guess what this week is?" "How about 'Save the World' week?" Yusuke put in with his usual 'new mission annoyance' voice. Kurama spoke with unenthusiasm at his own words, "It is youkai mating season, the season where youkai pick the person that they chose to be with forever with one draw back. The first person of the opposite gender you see after it starts is the one that you'll have no choice but to mark and mate with for the rest of your life. Smart youkai tend to feign ill during that certain week until they find the special one that they want to be with. It seems that Yusuke has already chosen his mate because you summoned Keiko here as well," Kurama ended on a sad note that got Keiko worried and curious. "So, did some lucky girl catch Kurama's eye," Yusuke had that teasing look they all knew that he was thinking something along the lines of 'a girl that has no interest in Kurama? Now I've seen everything, and I thought Kurama had gone gay,' so Kieko hit him in the head. "But why do you want to tell use about it," Yukina said interrupting the pissy fit that Keiko had started to throw due to her boyfriend's immature mind.

"Well, the new moon is also this week and it makes the urges to mate even harder to control. Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina will feel the full effect, when Yusuke, being a hanyou, will only feel half of it. So to protect the humans that don't know about this, I'm having the demons that are in Ningenki and Yusuke locked away for an entire week in separate rooms with the person that they chose if the person is willing. That brings me to why Keiko's here. Do you wish to stay with Yusuke and become his mate or bride in human terms?" Keiko looked deep in thought. "Will I be able to go home and pack a week's worth of clothes," she asked hopefully. Koenma nodded. Keiko then readily agreed, much to Yuusuke's delight. He picked her up and swung her around laughing heartily.

Yukina and Kurama looked put out. Koenma then turned to them and asked who they had in mind. Yukina said that there was a boy named Kuro that had recently started coming to the shrine to clean and they had formed a close relationship. Yukina wished that it was something more. Kurama then told Koenma of his decision to be with Ashiru again. He called for Boton to come and she leads every one into separate rooms except for Yuusuke, Kieko, and Hiei. Yuusuke and Kieko would share a room. The rooms locked at nine. Hiei had stayed with Koenma to find Kuro for his sister and Ashley for his best friend.

As soon as the Tentai were out of site, Ashiru walked in to Koenma's office hearing Koenma talking to Hiei. "The vicinity where Kuro lives is about a mile from Genkai's shrine and you already found Ashiru." "What do want of me, Koenma," Ashiru so _kindly_ interrupted him from dismissing Hiei. "Who are you?" She answers his questions with a question. "Why are so interested in me?" "Hiei do you know her?" "Yes, that's the body that I tracked Ashiru to."

"My _human_ name is Ashley King. I live at the Minamino residence and Suichi would be worried sick if he found out that I'm not there." "Well, Ashiru, Suichi has no idea that your not there. This is youkai mating week and there's a new moon this week. I need to make sure that the humans that don't know about this all stay safe, so I'm locking up all the demons that work for me in this palace. Is there any one that you'd like to be mated to, or would you rather be in a solitary room," Koenma asked with a caring voice knowing that she blamed him for the loss of her previous mate.

"Call me _Ashley_. There is one person, my mate," her voice dripping with sadness and tears. Either my mate or Suichi, but I highly doubt that Suichi harbors the same feelings. Hiei and Koenma started coughing, while Ashley looked on without interest. "OK. Well, we'll talk to him. In the mean time you are not to leave the room we put you in. It locks at nine sharp. Clothes and utilities are in there. Botan!" The ferry girl then came in and led Ashley off to her new accommodations for the next week.


	4. The Truth Comes Out

Instincts

_By: Lady Ashiru_

Chapter 3: The Truth

Now for some information on Ashley. Ashley is 5'3" with brown, waist length hair, and eyes the color of the ocean. She was generous yet conservative with her curves.

Now for what Ashiru looks like. Ashiru was the same breed of kitsune as Yoko, a sliver fox. She was 6' with knee length black hair with red highlights, crystal blue eyes; she also had very generous curves. She had silver fox ears and a silver fox tail. She wore black, red, and silver. Her shirt was black that ended just above her stomach; deadly beauty was written in blood red letters. Black ribbon was sowed to where the sleeves would be then also sowed to black arm warmers that had red flames all over them. She wore a black skirt that showed the toes of her black high-heeled boots in the front, but drug on the ground behind her with a silver sash around her waist, and even though you couldn't see them, black leg-warmers with flames except that instead of going all the way around her legs, they went halfway where she could lace them up like tennis shoes. She is also Yoko's former mate if you hadn't figured that out already.

Ashiru or now known as Ashley was lead to the same room that Kurama was in, but she didn't know that. She was in her human form of Ashley. She walked into the room and gasped in wonder. This place will do just fine for a week. From what she saw, there was a living room decorated the color of a red rose with a loveseat facing a fire place then another loveseat facing a big screen TV on the other side of the room, a bookshelf full of books and movies, and she caught site of several red roses all around the room. Remembering that she didn't want Yoko to kill her as soon as he came in, because of his disgust of the human race, she turned to her humanoid form.

She then walked into the kitchen. It was smaller then the living room, but still pretty big, decorated in white roses.

She then went into the bedroom. There was a king sized bed, two dressers, a closet, and a closed door which she thought lead to the bathroom. Everything was the color of her favorite flower, black rose, with several around the room, except for the bed sheets, which were white.

She was to busy looking around at the room to notice a certain someone walk out of the bathroom with something akin to worry in his eyes. That is until he found a certain someone in the bedroom. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder breathing on her neck which received pleasant shiver going through her body. He chuckled.

She turned around and stood surprised, "Suichi, what are you doing here?" He then gave her curious looks. "How do you know my human name, Ashiru?" "How do you know about youkai?"

"Isn't it obvious? This human body harbors the soul of the very kitsune that died protecting you, your mate, Yoko Kurama. Now, answer my question, how do you know my human name?"

She looked down uncomfortably. "Well, ya see, it's like this: I died right after Yoko did, my spirit went to Ningenkai and took up residence of a certain foreign exchange student at your school. And she lives in your house. You know who I'm talking about. Now please prove to me that you truly are Yoko."

Kurama then transformed into Yoko Kurama. She gasped. Right then she knew that Kurama hadn't been lying. She jumped up and hugged him for all her worth. His eyes grew soft as he returned the embrace, glad that he had his mate back.

"Ashiru, how did you die?" She looked up at him. "I was morning at the loss of you when the spirit detective struck again. His goal was to kill me to weaken you, not to kill you, so he proceeded with his attacks until I lay in a pool of my own blood then left me there to die."

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you like I should have." She kissed him, kissed him with all the passion that she had for him and Ashley held for Kurama. After that was settled and Yoko tried to regain his breath, Kurama took over, as well as Ashley. "Hey Suichi, I hope your not mad at me for the kiss between Yoko and Ashiru." She couldn't hide the hope that she had in her eyes.

Right before he could answer, the clock on the fireplace chimed nine, then they heard a click at the door signaling that it had been locked never to unlock again until one week had passed. He then laughed.

"Of course I'm not mad at you. Why with you being Ashiru, Yoko gets who he loves, and as do I." He then leaned down toward her lips for a passionate kiss. "Oh, one thing though. Yoko commands that we let our other sides have their fun as well." "Ashiru does as well." He repressed a shudder at the thought of Yoko having his way with any one. She laughed.


	5. Feelings Emerge

**Revenue of Reviews:**

_Crystal Koneko_

'Yoko'

(Kurama)

Hiei

Ashley

Ashiru

Instincts

_By: Lady Ashiru_

Chapter 4: Feelings Surface

Kurama was sitting on the loveseat near the fire 'reading' a book. Ashley was doing the same thing except she was lying on her stomach on the floor in front of the fire. They were really thinking about how to approach the subject of mating season.

What are you thinking about, fox?

(Oh, Hiei, just trying to think of a topic that involves her becoming my mate. I don't know how to bring it up.)

'Just ask her.'

Ah, Yoko. Why are you all of a sudden so keen on them being mates?

'Well, if you must know. She is in the same situation as Suichi and I are. You know, a human holding the spirit of a thieving fox, thus becoming a demon. And it happens to be the spirit of my mate.' stated Yoko in a matter of fact tone with his nose in the air.

Hn. I already know that, fox. Retrieving her was the little task I had to do before meeting Koenma with the rest of the people that are stuck in these Kami for saken rooms for a whole week.

'How did Yukina's search end?'

Kuro is a very... uh... colorful character; but he said yes. It looks like I won't need to protect from that baka anymore. At least after he grabs the concept that Yukina is taken for the rest of her life. Which I have a felling that will be a long, long time.

(Ah, that reminds me. Did you ever choose someone to be with?)

…

'You did, didn't you? Who is it?'

Hn

(Come on, Hiei. You know we're going to find out eventually)

mumble

('What was that?')

Botan

'Well, it seems the cold-hearted Hiei has fallen for someone the complete opposite of him. Good for you. Hiei!' Hiei cut the connection before Yoko had congratulated him due to intense humiliation.

Kurama looked back to Ashley to see that she was now on her back, eyes closed, and hands behind her head. He couldn't resist, not that he wanted to. He lay on top of her and brought his lips towards hers. Her eyes shot open in surprise, then closed in pure bliss. She soon had encircled his neck with her arms, and he had snaked his arms around her slim waist.

He soon realized that his hands were roaming her body. He stopped, and Ashley moaned for him to continue. He was a little surprised but glad for her willingness, so he continued. He soon found that the shirt to his school uniform was five feet away from them. He grinned as he thought of his revenge.

He found the entrance to her shirt. He slid his hand inside to find a mound of flesh. He found it and began to knead it, earning a pleased moan from Ashley.

She had plans of her own. She started to undo his pants. He took quick notice of this and stopped everything by standing up. Ashley whimpered at the sudden loss of warmth. He chuckled. "If you want to continue why not later on tonight on a more…comfortable surface," he asked in a suggestive voice. "Your on fox boy," she immediately challenged. To her everything was for fun, except her feelings for Kurama.

"Ashley?" "Hm?" "Will… (heavy sigh)… Will you be my mate?"

Ashley was so shocked that she just sat there looking at him. He took the silence as a no. He looked down trying to hide the tears that had silently snaked down his cheeks. "I guess not. I'll make us some dinner." He could barely keep his voice from cracking from with straining a sob. He then turned towards the kitchen for the alone time he needed while cooking dinner, when he heard a sob from behind him. His love for her took control of the rest of his emotions.

"Ashley, what's wrong?" "You took my shock for that of revulsion of being with you, and the way you turned from me it tore at my heart," she all but cried. He sat down next to her and cradled her in his lap. "You know, Ashley. My offer still stands." She looked up with a tear-streaked face, eyes filled with joy. She nodded her head vigorously, and he chuckled at her enthusiasm of a child.

He kissed her passionately, and then moved his lips from hers to her jaw line, then her neck, then the junction connecting her neck to her shoulders. He paused. "This'll hurt, are you ready," he asked. He didn't want to hurt her. She slowly nodded, so he bit down. She cried out in pain, he licked the blood from his mark until the flow stopped. It repeated as she marked him.

This marking then lead to more, uh how shall I put this, uh, more adult themes. Before they knew it, Kurama had Ashley up against the bedroom door fumbling for the handle, all the while they were locked in a passionate kiss. He finally got the door open making Ashley fall to the ground bringing him with her.

They realized that they weren't on the bed and laughed to themselves. Kurama got up then helped Ashley up. As soon as she was up she launched herself on Kurama. He then carried her and laid her on the bed. He lay on top of her.

She then continued undoing his pants since he hadn't put his shirt back on. He ripped her shirt off of her in the blink of an eye, then started on her braw. (I'm not going into any further details except for yells of 'Kurama' and 'Ashley' rang out through the little apartment. Maybe next chapter.)


	6. What Happens

Suichi

'Yoko'

Ashley

#Ashiru#

Instincts

By: Lady Ashiru

Chapter 5:_ What happens after Mating?_

Kurama was the first to wake up after their ritual. In the grogginess of half-sleep, he forgot what had happened the previous night. That is until he felt a strange weight on his chest. Opening his forest eyes, he saw a brunette waterfall. That was when all of the memories slammed into his skull. He was so elated that he couldn't help the goofy smile that lit his face.

Feeling Suichi was up and joyous, Yoko started to wake. 'Morning, Suichi.' Good morning, Yoko. Did you want something? 'As a matter of fact, I wanted to talk about how lucky we are that we both got who we love.' Yes, luck has shone down on us, but it might not last long. 'What do you mean?' We might have to fight to keep our mates.

Yoko nodded his head thoughtfully as this piece of information sunk in. 'But surely, youkai might classify her as a traitor for joining her soul like we did. That might take most away, but there might still be some that might get a little excited at the thought of getting what one of the only things that we hold dear.' Suichi nodded his head in an attitude that said that was just what he was thinking.

At that moment, Ashley and Ashiru decided it was time to grace the kitsunes with their beautiful presence and minds. Those two girls were the only one's that could give Yoko and Suichi a run for their money. We can protect ourselves you know. She sounded exasperated. #Yes, we can. But I take it you ant to show masculinity by protecting us?# Yoko nodded while Suichi sweat-dropped.

Ashley just shook her head at her mate. Really, Suichi. Since you were planning on getting mated, you should already know what it was like between Yoko and Ashiru. All he would show was explicit, and I didn't you to think that I was having a… He hesitated there before continuing. Hot dream that was of my own creation. As long as I thought it was about me, I would have been okay. She finished that statement with a saucy wink at Suichi which made him blush.

She blinked owlishly at him then cracked up laughing. Suichi looked affronted. Really, I don't see what's so funny. She had to catch her breathe before answering.

It is just that I have never seen you blush before. It was a locker room dare to see who could get you to blush. If someone succeeded, then we would all back off and she would get all rights to you. He blushed again and that sent her off again. If I knew it was so easy to get you to blush, I would have done it long ago. He looked indignant.

Of course, this set off Ashiru and Yoko. They were enjoying watching Ashley tease her new mate. But the locker room talk was just so funny and his reaction sealed it.

Enough time had passed on the outside, and having not eaten supper the previous day made Ashley's stomach growl. So Ashley and Ashiru left Suichi's mind in search for food.

The days of the mating week passed with talking in each other's mind and switching between humans and humanoids. When they got out, the only trouble they had was with Kuwabara with Yukina, but when he figured out that she could never be his, he went for Ashley. Let us just say that he ran away from Suichi with his tail between his legs. After high school, they lived out their lives in the Makai. They were very happy. They got back into their routine of robbing, just without Kurones.


End file.
